


A Brick Wall Solid And Impenetrable

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [165]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Cheating, Dom/sub, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Blaine welcomes Cody in his house - even though he knows he shouldn't - because he can read the hunger in his eyes, and he knows it mirrors his own.





	A Brick Wall Solid And Impenetrable

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> Did you think I would be done, by now, telling this story over and over again? HA! Think again. I will never be done with cheating!Blody in BDSMverse what ifs.  
> Written for [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Week 1](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week1/), Mission 3, prompt: body worship.

The first thing he should do is ask him “why are you here?”.

He should _want_ to know – it shouldn’t be a polite question just to kickstart the conversation. Considering that Cody shouldn’t be here at all, and that Blaine took it upon himself to watch over the well-being of both Leo and him as people and as a couple, like some sort of leather-covered, whip-holding, dominant guardian angel, Blaine should _want_ to know why this kid, usually so perfectly satisfied with his current Dom, keeps coming here begging for more.

Because there must be a reason behind it. Something cumbersome and possibly dangerous that could ends up messing with way more than simply Cody and Leo’s relationship. Something threatening enough, even for his own stability and daily life, that Blaine _should_ want to know about it.

But he doesn’t. Therefore, he doesn’t ask.

The second thing he should do is tell him to go back home.

Regardless of anything else, this isn’t the right place for Cody to be. Even if Blaine wasn’t interested in what’s happening between him and Leo, even if he didn’t care about his own role and responsibilities towards them, facts cannot be changed – Cody isn’t his sub. He belongs to someone else, he’s collared and officially so, and Blaine and him cannot have a relationship, certainly not the one that their secret rendezvous are building, brick after brick, every time they meet. The sticky pleasure they share together every time they do it the cement they’re using to make the brick wall solid and impenetrable.

It’s wrong to keep letting him in. It isn’t fair to Leo, for obvious reasons, and it isn’t fair to Cody because this is nothing but daydreaming, something that can only happen in the rarefied atmosphere of the secret fold in reality Blaine turns his house into for him every time he takes the first step inside, because this is not a relationship, it’s a bittersweet lie they keep telling one another, and as sweet as lies are when they’re being told, they turn rancid the moment they fade away, and Blaine knows it, and he should protect Cody from it. And he should protect himself, because the longer he keeps allowing himself to do what he’s doing, the harder it will be to put an end to it when the time to do it inevitably comes – and it _will_ come. And Blaine should know that. And he should care about it.

But he doesn’t. Therefore, he tells him to come in and closes the door behind him once he’s inside.

The third thing he should do is tell him nothing’s going to happen between them. Not this time.

It would be the fifth time, and the number’s starting to become a problem. It is one thing to cheat once. It is already another thing to make the same mistake twice. But to persevere, that’s unforgivable. It’s something that can’t be excused, that never comes with mitigating circumstances. Something that makes you inexorably at fault. And Blaine hates to be at fault. He wants to be right, always, because the position of the person who’s right is easier to control, and he regards control highly, among his priorities.

He should care about his own position. About being the one about whom it can never be said “he made a mistake. He brought it upon himself”. And he should protect himself from that risk.

But he wants this. Therefore, he won’t.

Cody waits for him to say something, anything. He decided to come here – get out of the house, take the train to Westerville, show up at his door – but that’s as much as he will allow himself to decide. After all, he’s not here to control anything. All he wants to get is release. So he stands silent in the middle of the hallway while Blaine looks at him, keeping him on the line.

Blaine knows he’s enjoying this. Being studied like that, being watched with eyes that scream there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to you, nothing I wouldn’t put you through to make you scream my name. He holds him captive in that moment, and Cody stands still, his skin tingling, anticipation making him breathe heavier, until Blaine breaks the tension opening his mouth.

“Follow me,” he says. He turns his back to Cody but he knows he’s following. He also knows he knows where they’re going, and he knows the thought is driving him mad already.

Leo doesn’t have a playroom. They live together, Cody and him, now, and they have a bedroom that they share in which Leo keeps a trunk with some dildos, a few handcuffs and a rope. Leo does his best, buying almost everything Cody likes or he thinks he could potentially like based on what he knows about him, but a trunk is not a playroom and it will never be enough to measure up. 

Blaine knows it’s unfair on his part to take advantage of something that is, ultimately, derived by a mere income difference, but he learned long ago, back when he was still on the path to become a proDom, that to truly be a Dom you’ve got to have the means to do what’s necessary. And such means are guts, control, charisma, self-entitlement, yes, that’s for sure, but also money, and knowing how to use them.

Leo certainly has the means to become a good Dom. But not an extraordinary one. That’s his prerogative.

He opens the door and the lights, dim and natural in shade, turn on, lightening up the deep red the walls are painted into. The wood and leather St. Andrew’s cross nailed to one of the walls is the first thing that catches Cody’s attention. Blaine notices. He must be out for pain, longing for it, tonight. That’s why he came here. Suddenly, it all makes sense. Leo’s still struggling with giving Cody as much pain as he needs, sometimes. That’s usually when Cody comes begging for it from the only person he knows who won’t hesitate giving him exactly what he wants – and then some more.

“Get inside,” Blaine says sternly. 

Cody obeys without a word, and Blaine follows him in the room, locking the door behind himself. It’s symbolic more than it is practical – he knows Cody doesn’t want to run away and wouldn’t do it in any case. But the sound of the key turning into the lock means it’s done, it’s decided and they’re going to do it. Whatever it is the night has in store for them, they’re going to do it.

The cross isn’t a bad idea, Blaine muses as he rolls his sleeves up to his elbows tidily, but not right away. If it really is pain Cody’s searching for tonight, he will adore being denied it until he can’t take it any longer. Besides, there are many different kinds of pain Blaine can inflict him. He’s going to try something new.

“Undress,” he says.

Cody’s startled by the sudden order. He was quite deeply lost in longingly eating the cross with his eyes, and the word must come so alien to his ears that he has to turn to Blaine and look at him to give it context and help his brain assimilate it.

“Uh… y-- yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Sir,” Cody remembers himself right away and turns towards him, nodding his head in half a little bow. He doesn’t wait for Blaine to repeat his order – that would be unforgivably disrespectful – he simply complies. First, he takes off his t-shirt. His pale skin flashes smooth and shiny under the lights of the room. Blaine watches his movements intently, standing a few feet away from him.

Shoes, socks and pants go next. Cody takes everything off, folds it tidily and piles it up on the black leather armchair next to the bed. 

He stands in his underwear for a few seconds. Black panties so flimsy Blaine can almost see through them. He can certainly see the outline of Cody’s erection – he barely walked into the room and he’s already hard. Every time it happens Blaine marvels at how easy it is for him to push him towards the edge, as though it was the first time he saw it. He’s thankful to his brain for erasing the notion every time Cody walks away, because he wants to keep being surprised every time, the feeling is priceless.

Cody bends over a few seconds after, pushing his panties down those ridiculously long legs of his. One would never expect such a short boy to have legs this long. He’s all legs. It’s amazing. His whole body is.

He takes his panties off, folds them up in the palm of his hand and puts them away. He stands naked in front of him and Blaine has to exert violence over himself not to simply grab him, bend him over on that bed and fuck him until he bleeds.

He gets closer, instead. Looks at him sternly and speaks firmly. “On your knees, pet.”

Cody shivers. He likes the nickname. He always did – Blaine often used it, saying it in a specific tone, to cause a reaction in him. Even before their relationship turned dangerous, he enjoyed teasing him. He liked to see him blush and get all confused, losing his trail of thoughts, misspelling the words. When he thinks about it, Blaine can’t help to admit it is true. He made a mistake. He made all the mistakes. And he brought this upon himself. But he had no other choice – Cody’s body, his very soul, the very core of the very center of his very being, calls to him. It’s a scream in the night, Blaine cannot ignore it.

He watches him get on his knees, and only when he’s in position he brings his hands to his belt and undoes it, leaving it hanging open down his hips before unbuttoning his pants. He takes his cock out and he notices right away the way Cody looks at it, like a kid ogling chocolate.

He smirks, holding his cock firmly between his thumb and index finger, bare for Cody to see. “You like it, don’t you?”

Cody blushes and looks down, ashamed. That’s always his first answer, whenever Blaine pushes him. He averts his eyes. Blaine hates it.

“Look up,” he says sternly, “And answer the question. Do you like it?”

Compelled by his voice, by the way he speaks, Cody looks up, and once their eyes lock he’s captured. Blaine knows, he can feel it, that from his moment on he won’t avert his eyes again. He’s in the game, now. He’s ready.

“Yes,” he answers. His voice is low but clear, and he doesn’t hesitate as the word slips between his plump, cherry red lips.

Blaine smiles with obvious satisfaction, offering his dick to him. “Then show it,” he says.

He follows Cody’s eyes as they land on his erection, hard and pointing upward. There’s hunger in those blue pools, hunger in the way they linger on its shape and girth, hunger in the way Cody licks his lips in anticipation, moistening to better welcome his shaft after he parts them.

Blaine slowly guides his cock past them, into the hot, wet cave of Cody’s mouth. He thrusts slowly forward, feeling his cock slide against the soft surface of Cody’s tongue. He pushes a little more and finds the back of his throat, tender and fleshy and smooth enough to make him want to rub against it. He looks down, fully expecting Cody to gag, but there he is, on his knees, his eyes closed and the calmest, most satisfied, most blissful expression softening his features, making him look as though he was peacefully sleeping, more than sucking on someone’s cock.

“Yes, pet, like that,” he moves slowly back and forth, his eyes locked on his shaft as it appears and disappears past the tight O formed by Cody’s lips, “Suck it. Show me how much you like it.”

Cody moans in pleasure, tilting his head to relax his throat and give Blaine free access, even deeper, if he wants to push it, deeper than he hits now whenever he thrusts forward. His moans, full and liquid and needy and charged with barely contained lust, vibrate around Blaine’s cock, making him even harder.

He dares to lift his hands, which he has kept gathered on his lap up to now. Blaine detects the movement and it doesn’t take him much to understand what he wants – he wants to touch him. He wants to close his hands, his fingers around his dick, as he’d to with an ice-cream cone. He wants to hold him firmly so to move his mouth faster on him, simulate the same feeling of penetrative sex, make it easier for Blaine to fuck his mouth.

But that’s not what Blaine’s want. He doesn’t want to fuck his mouth – he can do that whenever he wants, with whoever he feels like to.

No, he wants something different from Cody. The certainty that when he’s around there’s nothing else that attracts him the same way in the whole universe. To be sure beyond any reasonable doubt that there’s nothing this kid wouldn’t do to just take him in his mouth and keep him there to savor his taste and scent until he’s full of it.

He wants to be adored. Revered. Praised. Begged like a fucking deity.

“No hands, pet,” he says, before Cody can touch him. “Obey, or I’ll tie you up. And you won’t like it.”

Cody opens his eyelids and Blaine can read at the bottom of his eyes that he firmly believes that there’s nothing Blaine could do that he might ever dislike it. And he can’t help but let out a soft smile at the thought – the kid has a natural intuition when it comes to understanding him, their bodies and minds are connected by something deeper than simple knowledge or association, but still, he has no idea of how deep his desires go, of what he did with people back when he was a proDom and still does these days, every now and then, when both him and his occasional partner feel like to.

There are abysses of most exquisite pain Cody has never plunged into, deep woods of extenuating pleasure Blaine would lead him into, if he only surrender completely.

But that will never happen, because Cody belongs to someone else and, no matter how much he craves their little secret pastimes, he will always want to go back to Leo, in the end. You can’t drawn to the bottom of the ocean if you still need to breathe after a while, you can’t get lost in the forest if you leave tiny crumbles of bread as a trail to follow back home behind you.

And so Blaine lets him believe he would take whatever tying up gladly, but at the same time he’s glad that Cody lowers his hands and doesn’t force him to test his belief by tying him up for real.

“Good boy,” he says, stroking the outline of his face. “Now suck harder. Or were you lying, when you said you liked my cock?”

“No, Sir,” Cody speaks with his mouth full, possibly the hottest thing Blaine ever heard in his entire life, “No, I love it. I love it so much.”

“Yes?” Blaine pulls his cock out of his mouth and rubs it against Cody’s face. There’s a mess of saliva mixed with pre-come on it, and it all gets smeared on Cody’s pale little face, on his lips, on his cheeks, on his nose, leaving a wet and pearly trace on his skin.

Cody doesn’t shy away from the contact. On the contrary, he opens his mouth wide and remains there, offering himself to Blaine for him to rub against and taint as much as he wants. “Yes, he admits, swirling his tongue around Blaine’s cock, licking it in long, slow laps, “I think about it all the time.”

“What do you think about it?”

“That I want to lick it,” Cody says, his tongue moving ever so slowly from the base to the tip of his shaft and then hesitating, drawing tiny wet circle around its head, “That I want to suck it.”

“And what else?”

“That I want it inside me.”

“Inside where?”

“Down my throat,” and he gargles just a little when Blaine pushes himself past the wide open door of his parted lips, hitting the back of his throat once, fast and hard, “And in my ass,” he whimpers.

“Tell me more.”

“I want it to break me,” Cody moans, his voice weak, as he clutches his hands in fists and hides them forcibly behind his own back, not to surrender to the instinct trying to convince him to take a hold of him, it’s unclear if to stop him from ramming his cock violently down his throat or to make him go faster, “To tear me apart. I want to feel it deep. I want to come-- I want to come just feeling how deep it can be inside me.”

“That’s right,” Blaine growls, putting a hand on Cody’s head to keep him still as he finally fucks him as he deserves, “That’s what I’m going to do, pet. You know I’ll do it,” he keeps talking, his voice shameless, deep and pushing all the buttons he knows how to push inside Cody’s body, so deeply embedded in his conscience the kid doesn’t even know they’re there, “You know I’ll make you scream. Oh, yes, tonight, before I let you go, I’ll make you scream my name so hard your throat will remember how it feels for the rest of your life.”

He quickly grabs Cody by his hair, pushing him down on his cock, and the kid answers by locking his lips around his shaft, welcoming him with touching ease as he comes. Blaine feels him whimper just once – he doesn’t gag, he doesn’t cough, he just swallows his orgasm as if he was born for it, to draw nourishment by it.

Breathing heavily, Blaine keeps him there, admiring the perfection of his face, even dirty and distressed as it is now. Every single line of Cody’s face only speaks of happiness, right now, of the purest form of fulfillment. He’s got his cock deep down his throat and he looks as pleased and satisfied as would a kid after emptying out a jar of chocolate cream with nothing but a spoon.

There’s nothing in this world like him, of that Blaine’s sure. And if they have to keep hiding between a brick wall built with their own hands to keep enjoying this, Blaine’s happy to do it. He’ll build it up himself, piece after piece, until they’re shielded from the whole world. He’ll build another wall opposite to it, and then two more walls connecting them. He’ll build a roof, and that will be their secret palace, a place where he will be able to make him scream shamelessly. And nothing else but them will exist in that room. When they’re out of it, the world will be real, and Leo will be important, and they will be nothing but good friends to each other. But inside it, he will be a king, and Cody his slave, and they both will take advantage of that, every single second they spend together.

But to build such a place, he needs time. He needs trust – Cody’s trust, something deeper and much more hardly obtainable than the momentary surrender of a lust-filled child.

For now, momentary surrender will have to suffice.

“Stand up,” he says, his voice firm despite the lightening bolts of pleasure still running freely up and down his spine, “And go to the cross. I’m not done with you, yet.”

At the mere mention of the cross of St. Andrew, Cody’s whole face lightens up. He stands up straight in an instant, walking towards it without even stopping to clean his face.

That’s how he likes it best, Blaine thinks as he takes off his shirt and walks towards the rack he uses to display his different kinds of whips. That’s how he likes it best – dirty and eager. And he can’t wait to make him even more so.


End file.
